Cliché
by Born of the Wave
Summary: A beautiful supermodel sits alone in Paris, thinking about a certain blue-haired man...


She missed him. She missed everything about him. His silvery-blue hair, his odd laugh, his wicked smile… she wanted to see him again.

The raven-haired beauty sighed wistfully and stared at the passing people, every so often she could see a couple pass by, whether they were old or young, it didn't matter. Misty Lola, the most beautiful supermodel in the world, was envious of all of them.

But, of course, she should have expected all of this, being in the city of lights, and love. When her manager asked if she wanted to go to Paris for a photo shoot, she had immediately said yes. She wasn't aware that her heart would be left feeling empty, or like the blackest part of the sea.

The world-class supermodel didn't even know when she fell in love with him, or if she was really in love with him, and that's mostly because she couldn't remember what happened when she was a Dark Signer. Maybe it was just lust…? Maybe it was the raw desire to be loved? Misty didn't know, all she knew that that she missed him, and she missed him terribly.

The elegant woman couldn't help but try to think back to what happened. She just wanted one single part of her memory as a Dark Signer back. The memory of when she first fell for the sadistic man.

Her mind could pick out one part. It was the littlest chip of her memory, but it would have to do…

_Misty had been walking along the dark corridors, she wasn't really seeing anything, she was just simply walking. A feeling of peace washed over her. It was quiet, except for the swishing of her cloak and her shoes clicking against the cold floor, and she could think straight. Suddenly, though, arms circled her waist and she found herself being pulled into someone's body. From the contours being pressed against her back, it was one of the boys. She kept her cool, though. She was rarely ever not calm._

_She was spun around and came face to face with wild gold and black eyes. "Kiryu," she stated simply._

"_Misty," he growled, and suddenly he had pressed his lips to her, need coursing through that kiss, uncontrolled._

_And the green Dark Signer found herself kissing back with just as much need, though she had no idea why…_

The supermodel frowned deeply, wishing that she knew more than that. That wasn't enough! She wanted to know more, she _needed_ to know more. But, Misty knew that she wasn't going to get the chance to know more. It was quite obvious seeing as the rest of it was a massive blur in her mind.

The usually calm woman stood stiffly, suddenly very frustrated. She stalked away from the bench she had been sitting on and over to the Eiffel Tower, not wanting to go back to her lavish hotel room. She passed crowds of people, and at least ten couples, all of which she felt unpleasantly envious to.

Misty Lola was most certainly _not _in love with that man! It's just lust correct? It's just the need to be loved unconditionally no matter what, right? She just needed a person there for her since her brother died, and she wanted to be loved. It wasn't love! It couldn't be love!

Misty kept fiercely refusing the fact that she had somehow fallen in love with her fellow former Dark Signer. She couldn't even remember what had happened! How could she be in love with him?

As she neared the tower, she stared up at it, looking almost sad. She stopped walking when she was under the beautiful tower, and she simply looked around, seeing plenty of couples and a few groups of people all around her. Her calm expression wavered, and she felt the need to cry. She wanted to cry all of her frustration out, but she didn't. She kept all of her tears in, not letting them fall, except for one, small, unimportant tear that she paid no attention to. But, of course, tears followed that single one, falling down her beautiful, flawless face, and fell to the ground soundlessly.

The nearly perfect beauty hated crying, and she hated that sweet yet sour feeling in her chest that kept growing, whatever that was. But, she made no move to wipe her tears away, she just bowed her head and stared at the ground, letting her tears fall and making wet spots on the ground beneath her.

All of a sudden, within two seconds, she found herself flush against another person's body, whoever's it was. She had no idea, she just kept crying.

"Misty…" muttered and sweet, oddly calm voice.

Said woman felt a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up. She found herself staring at those gold eyes, but this time where they were black, it was pure white.

"K-Kiryu…" she whispered tearfully, her mouth wavering slightly.

Kiryu gave a slight smile, "This is dreadfully cliché, but…" and then he kissed her. The kiss was full of wanting, need, passion, and… love?

Misty's eyes fell closed and she squeezed them tight as she kissed back roughly, with equally as much emotion, but her kiss was laced with sadness, and grief.

Kiryu felt this and pulled her closer to him, rubbing circles on the small of her back, trying to soothe the supermodel's emotions. He bent her back slightly and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Misty complied.

When they parted, Misty was dipped back, and Kiryu was holding her tightly. They stared at each other, and Misty had no idea what to say. She definitely didn't expect the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"I love you…" she breathed suddenly, without thought. Kiryu stared at her, surprised, and as she slowly realized what she said, she started to blush slightly.

The man's face grew slowly amused, and a smirk tugged at his lips, "That was even more cliché than the kiss," he nodded his head up a bit at the tower above them, "I mean, being in Paris and under the Eiffel Tower and all, but, I love you too," he smiled charmingly and claimed her lips again, not pausing for a moment.

The raven-haired beauty felt her heart beat start to race alarmingly, and she kissed back gently. She didn't know what else she could do, but she felt elated that she had her unconditional love now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, after finally realizing that they were still limp by her sides, and started to kiss the man fully, not even thinking about her attempts to deny her love; she just let herself sink into the feeling of complete bliss.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I really, really, really wanted to write a KiryuxMisty story. It's one of my favorite pairings! It deserves some more love!

And, yes, I am aware of how horribly cheesy the end it, but Misty had a photo shoot in Paris, and Kiryu decided to find her, in Paris. I have a right to make it cheesy! Hahaha.

And, anyways, who said that Kiryu can't go to Paris if he wants to? It was never said _where _he went on vacation, right?

By the way, the only real problem I have with this story is that they might be out of character...

Anyways...

Review!


End file.
